Serina Leaf
Serina Leaf (セリナ=リーフ )is a heroine in Conception 2. She is not available from the start of the game, becoming available after the first Dusk Circle is sterilized. She is the fifth heroine that the protagonist meets while at the Academy. Serina is a typical tsundere, being hostile and rude towards the protagonist at first- this changes as the protagonist bonds with her and gains her trust. Her main weapon is the Exiv Cannon; a "kick gun" that fires energy as projectiles. It is later upgraded with the Supernova Superchip, becoming Helios. Her voice actress in English is: Cristina Valenzuela and her Japanese voice actress is Kaori Mizuhashi Appearance Serina is the shortest of all the heroines. She has green eyes and light blue hair. She also has 3 pink butterfly shaped pins from big to small running down the right side of her bangs. She wears the Academy Elite Disciples Uniform and is often found wearing it everywhere even at her home. When she is in combat, she wears a dark blue and white dress with her weapon wielded and worn on her left leg. She also gains a tiara on her head with two pointed up dark blue spikes. Later on in her story arc, she discovers a magic spell that when kissed by the Main Character anywhere on her body, she can transform into a taller and more endowed version of herself. However, while in this form, she cannot use her Star Energy. Personality Serina is a typical tsundere girl, especially towards the God's Gift . She also has a height and bust complex. Because of this, she seems to have developed a fondness for milk, which she believes helps with growth of her body. She cares very deeply for her sister, Nazuna, even willing to help her sister's cafe out. Despite all this, she is a very hard worker and strives to be the best. She is very protective of her hometown and the Academic Park that her sister built prior to the start of the game. She does not like it when people treat her like a child, probably due to her small size. She also hopes one day she can be acknowledged as a S-Rank Disciple by her sister, despite her sister always worrying about her if she is even capable of handling dusk monsters due to her small size. Background Serina is by far the only one few with a mostly clear history. It is not known what happened to her parents or any of her other relatives, but Serina was born and raised in Fort City. She was raised by her older sister Nazuna, who is a former Valedictorian S-Rank Disciple. When she was younger, her sister took Serina to the Academic Park which later became one of her most fondest memories and because of it, she became very protective of the park. Serina is the only heroine that Main Character met who did not start off as a S-Rank Disciple, but rather a A-Rank Disciple who just ranked up to a S-Rank Disciple. In fact, prior to the start of the Main Story, Serina started as a Standard D-Rank Disciple when she received her Star Brand and attended the Academy as a first year. She worked very hard to raise her rank to that of an S-Rank Disciple, partially due to her being compared to her older sister. She also helps her sister's cafe out despite the game never mentioning a name for the cafe. Bonding Event (Note that like with every bond event with the heroines, classmating must be done to proceed and depending on progress on the game will depend how far you can go through these bond events.) Major plot spoilers below Serina was originally met in the main event, '''when Chlotz was curious over a new S rank pupil. After her meeting God's Gift, she has been hostile to him, believing wrong in his actions(when he made the mistake of touching her chest) as her attitude follows up to the bonding events. God's Gift, deciding to introduce himself better to Serina; visits her classroom-since she's an older student than him. At first, he fails to see her due to her height until she snaps at him for standing in the doorway. He apologises to her, including an apology to their first meeting but she states she'll never forgive him. Afterwards, it's learnt that she has a milk obsession since she believes it will enhance her height but before she can have it, she trips over and it spills on her uniform. God's Gift makes attempt to help but she instantly takes it the wrong way, saying he's only helping to get a 'cheap thrill'. Either way, Serina makes the conclusion that she needs her uniform changed and goes off. The next time Serina's met she's seen trying to charge through a crowd of 'milk lovers'. God's Gift again offers to help, though despite it annoying her because of her wish of being independent, he helps clear the way. Afterwards, she was able to get them both a carton of milk. Though she notices him injured and looks for a way to cover it up. Finding nothing, she offers him a coupon instead to a cafe. In later events, it's revealed that Serina runs the cafe with her older sister. Her sister, Nazuna later emerges in the event and appears to be eager when she sees Serina in the company of a male student. Serina, knowing her sisters intentions, tries to deny whatever thoughts she has. Nazuna starts to explain to God's Gift how worried she is over Serina's safety, due to her height and age. Even when Serina tells her older sibling she's fine, Nazuna doesn't listen to her reasons. Angered, Serina storms off and Nazuna suggests for God's Gift to keep an eye out for her. In the next bond event, Serina is seen on the school rooftop, monologuing about how Nazuna doesn't know how capable she is to be independent when in truth, she's envious of her sister. Serina out-loud claims to have a book for 'flaties' and starts to read out the instructions. She starts to preform the recital for the spell but finds no progress. God's Gift then calls to her, so she now knows he's present. Surprised and flustered she's unaware for the next move of God's Gift shielding a football hitting her. When he pulls away, Serina claims to feel a strange surging of energy coming from her chest when a sudden glow appears from her and transforms her body to a more mature and curvaceous figure. At first, she's unaware of the change and is angry with God's GIft, stating that he 'kissed' her- which suggests the sudden movement of God's Gift accidentally caused this to occur. However, he's a little speechless until he suggests for her to find a mirror. When she returns, she's even more shocked and flustered about it and demands God's Gift to give her the answers. Looking back on it, God's Gift suggests that the kiss may have been the case for her transformation. Serina then recalls the book saying that a 'high amount of ether must be used', which then makes it clear to them; since God's Gift has a high ether account, above average students. The next time they meet, Serina calls for him and is seen present in God's Gift classroom, much to his surprise. She sharply orders him to meet her at the school rooftop, telling him not to ditch her. When he arrives, she's muttering herself and then musters the courage to confront him. Suddenly, she tells him to kiss her. Surprised, God's Gift waits for her to calm down and explain. Realising what she just said, Serina makes an alternative and tells him she can kiss his hand, because any physical contact should work. After her successful transformation she starts dragging God's Gift around the school, to prove to him how useful her transformation could be. To her dismay, she can't use her star energy, which means she can't use it in labyrinths. Also, it wears off after an hour, or serina can choose to reject the ether to transform back early. Later when God's Gift learns more about Serina and Nazuna, he learns that Nazuna used to run an amusement park but is planning to shut it down due to the dusk monsters roaming in the area. Serina during the bonding event wanted to meet God's Gift at the amusement park; otherwise known as ''Academic park. ''She dares him to go on one of the fastest rides but doesn't join him. When he asks why, she says it's due to her height. Then they both realise she can get away with it by transforming and again, he kisses her hand to do the transformation. According to Serina, not many people can stay conscious on the ride because of it's force, though regardless they both are willing to take the challenge. Serina awakens, seeing the dark sky and at first is confused, remembering she was on the ride before. When she comes to her senses, she realises she's being given a piggy-back ride from God's Gift. When she asks why he's doing it, he explains she couldn't stay conscious, but he doesn't explain if he had been unconscious or not. Upset by the defeat, Serina gives in to God's Gift's offer, and mutters to herself before she goes to sleep, on the way back to the cafe. Serina hears the news of the confirmation for the amusement park closing and comes urgent to prevent this. During visiting the amusement park, Serina hears of a beauty pageant from the day she fell unconscious and has decided to place herself forward instead of her sister, since she refused. So by taking her new found transformation, she enters the beauty pageant in order to rescue the amusement park. As this goes under way, dusk monsters suddenly fill the area, but the public are reassured by God's Gifts presence. Though Serina refuses to wait- and changes back to normal and whilst God's Gift holds back the monster, she hits at it with punches until it's defeated. Serina starts with an apology to the public abou how she used magic to cheat, but to her surprise; she's applauded for her actions and bravery. Serina then makes an announcement for protecting the park and how important it is for her because how it was part of her childhood. Afterwards, she says to God's Gift how she knew it was inevitable for the amusement park to close down, but was pleased of the results and how she tried to prevent it. '''Pool Event After visiting the public pool, Serina and God's Gift cross paths. Apparently Serina was looking for a book to do with detectives and God's Gift offers her one of his books. She scoffs at him, unable to believe that he reads books in his leisure time but accepts the offer and takes the route to his dorm. Serina also claims to have a way of perceiving the truth behind detective novels and how she enjoys the thought of being able to accuse someone of a crime. Later God's Gift exits and hands her a detective novel. She thanks him and promises to give it back after she's borrowed it. Festival Event (good) If choosing to have Serina in this event and having properly bonded with her, God's Gift will visit the 3rd year's Tumblr n684kc5c3Q1ton8x6o3 1280.jpg|Serina after her first bite of eating spicy food Tumblr n684kc5c3Q1ton8x6o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n684kc5c3Q1ton8x6o1 1280.jpg classroom to participate the festival. Serina and God's Gift will discuss eating some spicy food, with Serina up for the challenge and saying she'll take the most spiciest food. To her shock, she's unable to handle the spice and will start stammering about having s water. This causes a touch event to occur, when giving Serina some water. After her recovery, God's Gift suggests they swap their food-so she has a less spicy meal whilst he has hers. Serina apologises for having made him have the food, but God's Gift is quite alright with it. The event shortly ends after having recived a prize for eating the food. Starmas Event It's starmas and God's Gift meets with Serina who's excited for the season. She then asks if he has anything to do and because he doesn't she asks if he'll accompany her to the church. After agreeing, Serina tells him to help her gain her wish-and not to laugh. Aloud, she wishes that someone can love her for being herself and makes physical contact with God's Gift with her hands, in a way for them to both put their faith into the wish. She then tells him that if it doesn't work, that it's his fault because she's already poured all her hopes into her wish. The event ends with God's Gift and Serina discussing how they'd later join Nazuna and get rid of some snow. Ending Event Nearing to the end of the bond events, God's Gift gets news from Chlotz about being unable to use his dorm because of a leakage. Chlotz makes it clear that the message was originally from his sister, but also hints of how Ms. Chloe was made to pass on this information. God's Gift gets offered a room at a lodge. He accepts this and whilst getting accustomed to the place, decides to check outside what there is.Outside there's a hot spring and God's Gift decides to use it, seeing as nobody else was using it. To his surprise, he saw Serina trying to self consciously cover herself and acting hostile towards him. However, it appears God's Gift has become more accustomed to Serina's behaviour as his excuse for the scene is 'you keep peeking!' referring to her seeing him without clothes. Afterwards, Serina is still shaky about the scene. It's possible to lead the conversation onto marriage, depending on the players choice of sentence. Regardless, when God's Gift and Serina begin to ask theirselves why they had met up like this, Serina realies this was her sisters work. That she lied to Serina that the cafe was having some reconstruction whilst God's Gift was told there was a leakage in his dorm. Eitherway, they both choose to stay for the night, since it would seem like a wast if they didn't accept it. Serina complains of there being one bed, but God's Gift offers to sleep on the floor, if she prefers. Serina declines the offer, and tells him 'no funny business', before they rest together in the bed. As the morning comes, Serina hadn't slept well compared to God's Gift who was cheerful to her. One way or another, the conversation moves onto Serina asking God's Gift if he would like to join her at the star conception video. Having not decided, God's Gift decides to wonder about the offer, whilst Serina throws the excuse this would have to be his repayment for what happened. Afterwards, Serina tells him they should have breakfast first as the event ends. On the day of the star conception festival, God's Gift meets Serina at the cafe. He asks if she'd like to go with him, and Serina begins to open her true feelings for him. Firstly she asks for him to help her transform for confidence and tells him first to close his eyes. When he does, and gets kissed; he opens his eyes to see Serina looking back at him, untransformed. She begins saying her thanks he had chosen her when she knew she had failed to give thanks or say that she loved him. From this, Serina has chosen to remain honest about her feelings for God's Gift. She's also greatful she got her wish that someone would,'love me for who I am.' and even admits that God's Gift is her first lover. Then, Serina narrates, saying three months has passed, and giving off the question 'what are we both doing?'. she reveals that God's Gift has chosen to help her run the cafe whilst her sister has changed her role and to run the academic park. The two appear to be discussing about God's Gift leaving for a bit, but Serina asks him to stay, saying she can cook him meals and wishes to forever stay with him. Playstyle Serina is a great mage, having the highest MAT and MP of all the heroines. She gets her second tier spell quite quickly allowing for high damage early on, and comes with an amazing special that deals damage to all enemies in battle. This in incredibly useful for players who do not want to take long in battles, and her high MAT and TEC synergize with this skill very well, dealing high damage and being able to score crits more often as well. Her high MP will help her use this skill more often, but will still need to be refreshed often. Even without her strong skill, she is still a force to be reckoned with, being able to cast strong spells for a long time and wipe out enemies one-on-one rather quickly. Her defensive growths are relatively high, but are offset by her low HP, being the lowest of all heroines, though the hero's massive HP more than makes up for it. Her other low points are her ATK and her SPD; she won't move as fast as a few other heroines, and won't have great attack strength, but as her main point is a mage, that won't be a major problem. Serina is a great choice if you want to speed through random battles or want to use a strong mage. Classmating Generally, early on Wake o be able to pull out the Archer and Merchant classes with ease. However, she can struggle to bring out Star Children in other areas. This can be a limiter early on in which classes of Star Child the player creates and although allows access to some advance classes early, she takes ages to be able to access some of the alternative classes and her easiest class to get out is the Hunter. Skills Gifts Serina's Theme The Heart's Opposite Bank Gallery Serina.png|Serina Leaf Serina Battle Stance.png|Serina In Her Battle Outfit Equipped With Exiv Cannon Serina Final Concept Art.jpg|Serina's Final Concept Sheet Image53.png|Promotional Image of Serina Serina.gif|Serina's Transformation FzkNqva.jpg|Serina's combat outfit in an alternate colour design Navigation de:Serina Leaf Category:Heroine Category:Characters Category:Female